Mother Knows Best
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Don't hide your feelings. Go after the one's you love, otherwise they just might be stolen from you...    Anthropomorphic - Human x Pokemon - Ninetales


"What do you mean we can't go to your house?"

"My parents are out of town, and they said no one's allowed over until they get back."

"Well I don't really wanna do it at my house…"

The young man smiled. "Why not, is your room dirty or something?"

"No it's just…my mom she's…she's…"

"Really, really nice. Like every time I pass by your house, she always gives me a warm welcome or invites me in for something. Last time it was for a bite of one of her famous fish tacos, I think it was. I was running late for class, so I couldn't. Before that she said she needed help with her pipes. Again I was running late, and I'm no plumber so I told her maybe next time…you okay?"

Next to him, the anthropomorphic vulpix gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Dammit mom." She said to herself in a whisper.

"Julie?"

Julie sighed. "Look, we'll figure something out tomorrow. For now, you do the research, and I'll start gathering materials for the project, okay?"

"Allllrighty, nice timing by the way, there's your house. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…see ya."

Julie sighed again as she watched her friend walk on ahead, thankful that he was an oblivious moron. It was okay though, that's what she liked most about him. She turned her attention to her own house, prepared for a confrontation. She had some talking to do.

"Mom!"

"Yes Sweetie?" Julie's mom answered without looking, her head stuck in a closet as her nine tails swayed to and fro.

"Cut it out!"

"No idea what you're talking about." Her voice had a sing-sing tone to it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Stop trying to seduce my friends!"

"What do you think; does this still make me look sexy?" Her mother stepped out of the closet, revealing extremely skimpy, black lingerie, if it could be called that. It consisted of two strings coming up from a tight fitting thong, passing her breasts before going up and over her shoulders. Small triangles covered her nipples, but other than that, there was no coverage. It was made even more disturbing by that fact that it was too small. Her breasts bordered the E range, and her hips were always a bit wide for traditional lingerie. "Well?"

When Julie came out of shock, she turned her head as quickly as she could. "Ugh, take it off."

"No? What about Tyler, think he'd like it?"

"Mom!"

"Don't you have a project to be working on?" She asked, unhooking her skimpy lingerie and letting it drop to the floor.

"Where'd you-"

"Tyler told me. Apparently you two are falling a bit behind. You only have untillllll Monday, if I remember correctly. That's only a few days from now, and you don't have anywhere to work do you?"

"How-"

"You know, I've talked Tyler's parents before, they're so uptight. I don't think they'd allow you over even if they _were_ there. That leaves you only one option. Since school's closed on the weekends, you'll have to do it here."

"Bu-"

"_Or_ you can just pass it up and _ruin_ Tyler's perfect grades." The ninetales smiled as her daughter's mouth went agape. True, Julie had considered dropping the project altogether. She was an A student, but she didn't mind a B. Tyler, on the other hand, maintained a spotless record. He never got into trouble, and he _never _missed an assignment. Julie wasn't sure how her mother knew all of this but she did know she was right. Ruining Tyler's record was out of the question.

"I promise to keep my clothes on if you bring him over, when I can remember." She said with a sly smile plastered across her face.

Julie gritted her teeth but relented. "Keep you're clothes on, keep away from him, and keep the innuendo to yourself."

"But it's so cute when he doesn't understand what I'm talking about."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright, I promise, Scout's honor." She smiled wide and did a full salute. Not in the least relieved, Julie left the room, completely unaware that her mother wasn't a Scout.

It was Saturday, two days before the project was due. The weather wasn't looking too well. Julie could only pray her mother didn't try anything funny, but even that seemed like too much to ask. She'd have to keep an eye on Tyler herself. As long as she didn't let him out of her sight, things would be fine, hopefully.

As usual, Tyler arrived early, with backpack in hand. His normal attire usually consisted of blue jeans and a randomly colored T-shirt, white this time around. His hair was blonde, short, and unruly, which didn't seem to fit his personality at all. And, as usual, he was smiling. He was always smiling, no matter how bad the situation. Julie was dressed casually, wearing only a pair of white shorts and a white T-shirt. There wasn't much need for a bra, not around the house anyway. Julie wasn't quite as endowed as her mother, an A-cup at the least.

The joy Julie felt from having her best friend over was short lived as her mother came to greet Tyler. Thankfully she was at least somewhat clothed. She usually went naked around the house, walking in front of open windows and showing off her assets. Her entire body was covered in the cream-colored fur of a ninetales, as was common with most pokemorphs. She wore grey stretch pants that hugged her sides and displayed her wide curves. Her small crop top left her arms and a good deal of her stomach exposed. It was revealing, but at least it was clothing.

"Hi Tyler."

Tyler didn't pick up on the overly suggestive tone in her voice. "Hi Mrs. Marcelle."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Ferrah. No need to be so formal."

"Sorry, force of habit." He laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. Ferrah laughed as well, though only Julie could see the connotation. "Let's go, we got work to do." She pulled him from the doorway and rushed him up the stairs.

"Oh by the way, I'll need your help with my pipes later on."

"Mom!"

"But Mrs. Marcelle, I'm no plumber."

"Ugh." Julie slammed the door of her room. Hopefully her mother wouldn't bother her _too_ much.

"This project sucks, I hate history class." Julie groaned as she spun circles in her computer chair.

"Come on Jule, it's not that bad."

"But I don't wannaaaaaaaaaa." She continued spinning, increasing her volume as time went on. Eventually Tyler relented. "Alright, alright, maybe we should take a break."

Julie came to a sudden stop. "I'm all for that! Let's play a game or something."

A voice echoed from outside of the door. "I've got a game we could play, all three of us."

"Mom!"

"Sorry hun. By the way, Tyler if you get the chance you should come see my bed, I have great new pillows."

"Get out of here!"

"Alright I'll leave you two alone, don't get too rowdy. Not without me."

"Ugh." Julie rubbed her temples in an effort to relieve her mom-induced headache. "I need some aspirin. Tyler stay here, and lock the door when I leave."

"You got it." He said with the same ditzy smile as usual.

After hearing the door lock behind her, Julie made a mad dash for the bathroom. She found it strange that her mother was nowhere to be seen despite having been there moments ago. Shirking it off, she hurried to find what she was looking for and get back. The only problem being that the aspirin was nowhere to be seen. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, where is it!"

As she frantically searched through every cabinet there was, Ferrah decided to make her move. "Tyyyyler." She poked her head through the open window of Julie's room.

"Wow Mrs. Marcelle, how'd you get around there so fast? You must really be fit."

"Of course I am, wanna see how I stay in shape?"

Not picking up on the connotation or sensual tone of voice, Tyler agreed. "Sure." Without another word, she yanked him through the window.

Meanwhile Julie came to a stunning conclusion. "It's not here. Why wouldn't it be in the bathroom…unless…" She sped down the hall to her mother's room. Ferrah was nowhere to be found but Julie wasn't looking for her anyway. In the dark depths of her mother's closet, there was a box. Julie knew it was the box she liked to hide things in. Usually there were just a few dildos and dirty pictures, but lo and behold, there was the aspirin, as well as numerous other things Julie might've wanted to use that day. "My deodorant! Dammit mom, she planned it. Which means…" She gasped. "Tyler!" Faster than she thought possible, she was back at her bedroom door, beating her fists against it. "Tyler open up! Tyler?" When she received no answer, she ran around to her window. There was no one inside. "Mom…where, where, where, where."

Around the other side of the house, in the driveway, Ferrah was giving Tyler a better look at the backseat of her car. "Nice car Mrs. Marcelle."

"Like it? I could take you for ride if you want."

"Shouldn't we tell Julie first? I think she'd like a ride too."

"Nah, we're going for a…different sort of ride."

"What do you mean?"

"Lie here, I'll show you."

Shrugging, Tyler lied in the backseat, facing upwards. Ferrah wasted no time sliding in over top of him and slamming the door behind her. Even Tyler suspected something was wrong when she pressed her large breasts against his face, even more so when she ran her hands between his legs.

"Um, Mrs. Marcelle?"

"Shhhh- this exercise requires you to be really quiet."

"Oh…"

Ferrah's lusty smile grew wider as she watched the human beneath her begin to squirm. Everything about the situation turned her on, the growing red blush in his cheeks, his light pants and trembles, the uncertainty in his eyes, and his childlike behavior. She hadn't met such an easy prey in a long time, and she was going to make the best of it.

Gently, she massaged the ever-increasing tent forming in his pants. At the same time she held her arm around his neck, pulling his face in close proximity to hers. After a short time, she shifted her hand, rubbing his chest a little before sliding it down his front side and right into his pants. "How do you feel?" She asked as she began jerking him through his underwear. By this point, his eyes were closed and he almost couldn't breathe, but he managed to answer. "Really…warm."

Ferrah chuckled. "Gooood, that means it's working. Just hold still a little longer, 'kay?"

He didn't have the strength to answer. Ferrah's expert hands left him breathless. She slowly kissed her way up the side of his neck, making him quiver at her gentle touch. As she continued her way up his cheek, he felt concerned about the swelling knot in his stomach. "Mrs.-" This time however, she cut him off with tender kiss on the lips. He only tried to pull back once, but his effort was thwarted by the tight grip she had on his neck. Her long tongue stroked the outside of his mouth, prying its way in through the center of his lips. Tyler couldn't resist for long. He moaned into the kiss as Ferrah's tongue reached deeper and deeper into his mouth. His body did what came naturally and he began mingling his tongue with hers. The kiss became rough and unpredictable, both parties pushing at each other to gain control. Ferrah's hand moved to the back of his head and Tyler mimicked the act. It became more than just a kiss; it was a scene of burning passion. They licked at more than just the insides of their mouths, they frequently planted them all over each other's lips and necks, greedily licking up large amounts of saliva as it dripped down their faces. All the while, Ferrah continued pulling at Tyler's erect member. Somehow during their romp, she managed to pull it all the way out. She sat to the side, still maintaining this kiss while exposing his erection to the open air. She could feel his cock, throbbing wildly in her hands as she jerked him off at full speed. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer. Ferrah held his head in place, locking him in another hard kiss as long strings of his cum shot high into the air. Tyler moaned multiple times into Ferrah's mouth, convulsing momentarily at each thick spurt he fired. She continued pulling at him through his orgasm, causing generous amounts of the white goop to fly in every direction, landing all over her hips and the backseat.

Tyler sighed into Ferrah's mouth, indicating that he had finally come down from his orgasm. She released his head, letting it, and his hands, fall limp onto the seat. Licking her fingers clean of his fluids, she watched in amusement as he panted harder than he probably ever had in his life. One minute's worth of rest and one thorough finger cleaning later, Tyler was able to speak again.

"Mrs.-"

"Ah." She put her finger over his mouth. "Did you forget already? Call me-"

"MOM!"

Julie's volume this time around was enough even to make Ferrah jump. What made it even scarier was the fact that she hadn't opened the car door before she yelled. Calmly, Ferrah opened the door and stepped out, arms folded, a confident smile on her face. Noticing the white mess all over her mother and the car, Julie failed to keep her anger in check. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Just showing your friend some excer-"

"Bullshit! I'm tired of this; date someone your own age! Tyler's mi…"

"Tyler's?

Julie moved past her mother and slammed the car door, Tyler wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile anyway. But now that he was out of earshot, Julie's tone turned into a threatening whisper. "Tyler's mine." She spoke angrily through her teeth as thunder streaked across the sky. The weather was getting worse.

Ferrah's expression changed, but it was different from anything Julie had seen before, it was almost competitive. Scooping a bit of seed off of her leg and brushing it off on her tongue, she returned the whisper. "You've known this boy since 4th grade. Four years and you have _yet_ to make a move on him. As far as I'm concerned, he's open game."

"This isn't a _contest_ mom, he's mine, not yours."

"Well you better claim him then, otherwise I will." With a huge, somewhat malicious smile, she walked back towards the house, still swaying her tails in a seductive manner. Thunder struck again, rain was coming.

"Well she said they we're just exercises. I was really tired afterwards so I assumed what ever she did worked."

"Ugh, Tyler have you _ever _watched a porno?"

"I've heard of them, but I've never actually seen one, why?"

"Kissed anyone?"

"My mom on the cheek."

"Masturbated?"

"Mastur-what?"

"What about Sex-Ed, didn't you take that in like fifth grade?"

"My mom didn't let me. The teachers gave us the permission slip to give to our parents and my mom said-"

"Never mind, you should probably get home before it starts-" Thunderstruck once more and the rain began to beat at the window. "raining. Of course."

"No worries Tyler." While Tyler and Julie were looking at the window, Ferrah stepped in the doorway. "You're more than welcome to stay the night. You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"He'll be sleeping in _my _bed, mom. I'll lay out a pallet to sleep on."

"Whatever you say hun. If it gets too stuffy in here you're welcome to come to my room Tyler, any time of the night, I wont mind."

Julie gritted her teeth as her mother flashed a confident smile and turned to leave. "Oh and by the way Julie," Her tone took a darker turn. "you have one hour. After that, you've lost your chance."

Ferrah disappeared completely, leaving her daughter enraged. She gripped the arms of her computer chair almost enough to break them. As her anger rose, so did the heat of the room, almost unbearably so for Tyler.

"Um, Jule is it hot in here or is it just me?" He said pulling at shirt's collar to air it out. Realizing what was happening, Julie made an effort to calm herself. She needed to focus and work out a plan. Her mother was relentless, she would do anything to get at Tyler and she was bound to have plenty of opportunities throughout the night. There weren't many precautions to take other than keeping a close eye on him at all times, it would have to do.

"Jule?"

"I need something to eat, wait her… come with me. We need to prepare."

"For whaaaa!" She dragged him by his arm down to the kitchen, ignoring her mother who waited patiently on the couch. Julie grabbed every snack food and drink they would ever need, making sure to pile as much as possible in her, and Tyler's, arms. It was going to be a stakeout. Rushing past her mother's confident smile again, she made her way back her to her room, pushing Tyler while balancing loads of snacks in her arms. Once inside, she locked the door and shut the window. As long as neither of them leaved, they would be perfectly safe.

"Alright," She began. "let's finish this project."

The next few hours went off without a hitch. Julie was surprised that she didn't hear a peep out of her mother but for all she knew that could mean she was planning something, Julie still had to be careful.

They managed to finish the project before midnight, leaving them plenty of time to do whatever. Many ideas as to what they could do all night crossed Julie's mind, but she pushed them to the back of her brain, trying to distance herself from her mother as much as possible. Tyler, as usual, was none the wiser. As Julie stared at him, failing to keep her thoughts in check, he put the finishing touches on their project. He always did pay close attention to detail.

"Hey um, Julie?" Tyler talked without looking up. "Are you sure you want me sleeping in your bed? I could, you know, sleep on the couch, I wouldn't mind. Or I could sleep-"

"No!" Julie's sudden outburst was enough to make Tyler jump and stare at her. She realized what she had done and immediately felt embarrassed afterwards. It was just her luck that blush didn't show up through fur. "No, you're a guest and I don't want you sleeping on the couch or floor." She yawned, stretching her arm and legs into the air. "Speaking of, I think I might turn in for the night."

"Alright, I'll finish this up and do the same."

Somewhat relieved, Julie leaned back in her computer chair, too tired and lazy to set out her own sleeping pallet. The last thing she remembered was the sight of Tyler fiddling around their project, and the relaxing sound of rain tapping at the window.

Hours past and Tyler continued fooling around with the project. He was a perfectionist and it showed. After hours of tweaking, he finally had something to be proud of. With that done he could finally get some sleep, after he went to the bathroom of course, the one thing Julie forgot about.

As Tyler made his way to the bathroom, the sound of running water grew in volume. The shower was running. Not wanting to disturb whoever was inside, he turned to go back, only to be stopped by, "Tyler." Ferrah stood at the entrance to her room wearing nothing but shorts and a towel to cover her chest.

"Mrs. Marcelle, I thought you were taking a shower."

"Well I was about to, did you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah but I can wait until-"

"Nonsense, come inside." She gave him no choice. She pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Once inside, she casually dropped any semblance of clothing and stepped into the shower. Tyler was a little stunned as she went to cleaning herself without even pulling the shower curtains in front of her. "What's the matter Tyler?"

"Oh, I um, well, you know, you're watching and the bathroom and uh-"

"I get it, you need your privacy." She winked and pulled the curtains over herself. Of course that was only half of the problem. Ever since what happened in the car, he felt a little strange. It was easy enough to control around Julie but now he didn't know what was happening. The only option he could think of was to ignore it and do his business.

Ferrah hummed out loud as Tyler emptied his bladder and washed his hands. He was about ready to leave when Ferrah called to him. "Tyler, could you come over here for a second." He gulped. Hesitantly, he stepped over to the shower, the knot in his stomach from before beginning to rear its ugly head. Again Ferrah drew the shower curtains back, completely exposing her waterlogged body. This time, Tyler felt something different, there was a stirring, down below. Ferrah smiled and spun herself around, bending all the way over to show her backside.

"I always have trouble cleaning my tails. Could you be a doll and help me out?"

Tyler was speechless. His mouth hung agape as he watched Ferrah's soaking wet tails sway back and forth. "Tyler?" She swung back around 'accidentally' smacking Tyler with every one of her nine, wet tails. The force was enough to knock him backwards onto to butt.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." She said without a hint of remorse. "Oh and look what I've done, your clothes are soaked."

"It's okay they'll dry-"

"Now, now, we can't have you running around the house in wet clothing. It's awfully chilly around here, you might catch a cold. Let's just get you out of those shall we?" As usual she didn't give him to chance to say 'yes' or 'no.' She stepped out of the shower and pulled Tyler's shirt over his head as he went to stand up, making it even wetter than it was before. She did the same with his pants and underwear, intentionally soaking them and throwing them into the corner with her clothes.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Tyler felt much, much worse. His cheeks flushed and he held his hands in front of his privates. "Um, Mrs. Marcelle-"

"You know this is the perfect time to finish up that exercise we were doing earlier."

"Naked?"

"That's the best way to do it." She effortlessly lifted him up and pulled him into the shower, pinning him against the wall opposite the showerhead. "Now," She ran her hand up and down his side, holding his body in place with hers. "do you remember where we left off?" Tyler went to answer but he just couldn't find the words. The most he could do was shake his head. "Here, I'll remind you." Slowly she brought her face closer to his, and all of the memories from last time returned, he remembered what to do.

Their lips locked once again. Unlike last time, Ferrah took it slow because this time she had all the time in the world. She brought her hand to the side of his face, gently caressing it as she pushed into the kiss. Soon after, Tyler's fully erect member poked at her stomach. Forgoing straight penetration, Ferrah decided on a bit of foreplay. She didn't break the kiss as her hand slid its way down Tyler's front. Finding his member, she gave it a few light pumps before placing it in between her legs, tightly locking her thighs around it. The sudden little surge of pleasure caused Tyler to gasp and break the kiss.

"Push Tyler."

Unsure of what was happening, he bucked his hips forward, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her thighs around him. "How does it feel?"

"Really…really good."

"Good, keep going."

She didn't need to tell him twice. He pulled back. The feeling was better than before. He pushed forward again, even harder than last time. It felt even better. After a short time he pushed as hard as he could, getting lost in the feeling of Ferrah's thick, and somewhat cushy thighs.

"Tyler!" He came to a halt. "Take it slow, trust me, it'll feel better.

"Oh…" She pushed her body even closer than before, leaving only enough room for Tyler to thrust. As she suggested, he took it slow. Ferrah bucked her hips in rhythm with his, the feeling of him grinding against her lips providing her with a small amount of pleasure as well. Instinctually, he reached his hands around her backside, sensually squeezing her buttocks as he continued to thrust. With her being somewhat taller than him, her wet, furry breasts rubbed against his face and he couldn't help but enjoy it. One of Ferrah's hands rested against the wall, while the other fondled her breast, right in front of Tyler's face. He felt compelled to grab them, squeeze them, fondle every inch of them, but he didn't want to move his hands. He had a plan though. As Ferrah shifted her hand to her other breast, Tyler moved his mouth over the first. He took her large, pink nipple into mouth, sucking lightly at the soft nub. Ferrah's tails twitched with excitement, her breathing becoming ragged.

"Yes Tyler, yes. Right there, don't stop." Her words came out as breathy whispers. She was finding it hard to speak. Every touch of her nipple, hard or otherwise, caused her to let out short, air-filled moans, growing louder and louder as time went on. Tyler had been increasing his speed from the beginning, grinding ever harder at her sopping wet lips. He flailed his tongue around her areola causing her to howl into the air. A howl so loud it could be heard throughout the house if not for the shower, and the rain. Before long, Tyler couldn't contain himself.

His voice was strained. "M-Mrs. Marcelle I can't-"

"Don't hold back, let it _all_ out."

Tyler pushed as far forward as he could, his tip just barely poking out of the other side of Ferrah's thighs. She tightened her muscles as he came, and he couldn't take it. Tyler failed to stifle his moans as he fired numerous, long strings of cum into the air in front of him. They spanned the length of the bathtub, passing effortlessly through the shower water and splattering across the bath faucet and knobs. Ferrah held him close through his powerful orgasm. She flexed her thighs, forcing out every last bit of seed she could. After a few successive squeezes, Tyler's output slowed to a trickle, he was finished.

Worn out, and without Ferrah there to hold him up, Tyler slid the down the wall, coming to rest in the corner of the bathtub. Ferrah watched, with her hands on her hips, as he tried to catch his breath. "Enjoy yourself Tyler?" He didn't have the strength to answer. Instead he offered a half-hearted nod. "Well don't fall asleep yet, we're just getting started.

The tub wasn't very long but it was wide. Ferrah had room to put her knees at his sides so long as Tyler didn't spread his legs too far. With her wet body now covering his, he had no room to move. Ferrah held him firmly in place, smiling as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Mrs. Marc-"

"Shhh, just relax. Mommy's gonna make you feel all better."

"Wha-" Tyler lost his thought when Ferrah brought her mouth to his in another tender kiss. It was short lived. She soon kissed a trail all the way down to his privates, chuckling as Tyler trembled at her touch. His member was half limp but Ferrah had prepared for that. She sandwiched his member between the cushy, wet fur of her breasts, pushing in with equal pressure to both sides. His tip poked out from the top, directly under Ferrah's face. She smiled and gave it a soft lick causing Tyler's breath to shudder. As she moved, his member began to harden in her bosom. More and more of his shaft appeared the harder he got. When there was enough, Ferrah sunk it deep into her muzzle, giving Tyler a blow job and tit job combination. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Ferrah worked her tongue around his member. She bobbed her head a slow pace; making sure her breasts covered what her mouth didn't. Her loud slurping could be heard clear over the shower. Tyler was lost in ecstasy. The notion of "exercise" was completely gone; it was all about pleasure now. He had never felt anything better in his entire life. Which is why he was notably disappointed when Ferrah removed her mouth and breasts.

"Did you like how that felt Tyler?" He nodded with newfound enthusiasm. "Then you're gonna love this."

Once more, she positioned herself over him, pressing her breasts against his face. He wasn't sure what to expect but it could only be a good thing. His mouth hung open when he felt himself being sunk deeper and deeper into an unfamiliar tunnel. He looked down to see inch after inch of member disappear into her vagina. Ferrah's mouth and breasts couldn't compare to warmth of this new, tight orifice.

Both of them sighed as Tyler was taken in to the hilt. "Mrs. Marcelle, it feels…amazing."

"It gets even better." Tyler resisted the urge to moan out as Ferrah sat up and began to ride him. As was her style, Ferrah took it slow, using her knees to lift and lower herself on Tyler's member. She had to resist moaning herself as Tyler spread her wide. She slid back and forth as well, grinding her waterlogged body against his. Things were getting hotter in more ways than one. Everything got warmer as steam began to fill up the room. As Ferrah's lust began to take hold, she increased her speed. Wet slaps echoed throughout the bathroom as she dropped down on Tyler's cock with growing force. Out of instinct, Tyler placed his hands on her hips, thrusting upwards as she came down. He was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts bouncing higher and higher the harder he pushed. This time Ferrah was the first to lose herself, her moans clearly audible over the shower and the sound of wet fur and flesh. She let one of her breast bounce as she held the other in her hand, rubbing circles around the moist, pink nipple.

She was losing control, the force in which Tyler slammed against her wet body sent ripples of pleasure through her body, literally. The sound of her howls filled the air, continuing to grow in magnitude along with the delightfully lustful sound of their bodies colliding. The sounds of intercourse were so loud they could be heard clear over the rain. Suddenly, Tyler couldn't hold it any longer. He forced himself deep into Ferrah, his cock twitching as he injected mass amounts of his seed into the ninetale's moist hole. His additional thrusts at each spurt were just enough to send Ferrah over the edge as well. She managed to howl even louder as her cunt tightened around Tyler's member. Her body trembled violently and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she unleashed a flood of her juices all over his crotch.

Ferrah let out a shuddering sigh of content. She fell forward, laying her still wet body directly against Tyler's. Watching him pant in exhaustion amused her for some reason. Either it was the feeling of relief after years without sex, the contentment of getting the one person she had wanted for so long, or the satisfaction of taking what her daughter had wanted for ages. Regardless, her plan had worked, and there was still more to come. "Speaking of plans."

Julie burst through the bathroom door, smelling the scent of sex halfway down the hall. The look of urgency on her face was quickly replaced by one of pure rage. All she could see was Tyler's arm hanging out of the side the tub, and her mother still wearing the same 'innocent' smile as usual. Julie bit her lip, unable to think straight through the violent images swarming her mind. She wanted to kill, murder her mother in cold blood for what she had done, but her face began to betray her thoughts. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her face unwillingly adopted a look of immense sadness. Tyler poked his head up just in time to her dash down the hallway, tears dropping to the floor.

"Julie!" He hopped out of tub, grabbing a towel to cover himself as he gave chase. In the meantime, Ferrah just sat in the tub, her look of indifference unchanged.

Tyler found Julie curled into a ball on her bed, holding her pillow to her face. For the life of him Tyler still couldn't figure out exactly why she crying, but common sense told him it had something to do with what had just transpired. Sitting next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Julie…I'm sorry if I-"

"Why," Julie's voice was muffled, but still clear enough to hear. "why did I wait so long?"

Tyler still couldn't figure it out but he had to say something. "It's not your fault-"

She yanked her face from her pillow. "It's _all_ my fault! I…shouldn't have waited so long."

"Waited for what?"

She looked at him incredulously. He was stupid, so very stupid, but that's what drew her to him. Like a moth to the flame, his naive nature is what pulled her, and her mother, in. She couldn't hold it back any longer, it had been too long. Chucking the pillow to the side, she tackled him to the floor, pressing her mouth to his in a passionate, tongue-filled kiss. Of course Tyler was stunned. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

Julie pulled herself back, giving him room to speak. "Julie what are you-"

"You're such an idiot." The tears still dripped from her face. "I can't believe after all this time you still can't see it."

"Cant see wha-"

"I LOVE YOU!...I love you. I've been waiting to say that for so long."

Suddenly, everything made sense. The way she had acted around him for years, the strange looks she had always given him, and her apparent anger at her mom. The significance behind Julie's actions just seemed to click, and as a result, so did her mothers.

"Those…weren't exercises were they…"

She shook her head. Tyler felt horrible. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have- God I should've seen it before. I even- and with your mom too. You must hate m-"

Tyler was stunned when Julie cut him off with a kiss. "But Julie, I-"

"It's not you're fault, It's mine. I just…I just…I don't know. You were so…innocent and I didn't want to be like my mother. I…I'm not making any sense am I?"

"You are, I get it, and…I know this is going to sound crazy but you should probably thank your mother. Without her I wouldn't have known how you actually felt, I'd still be an idiot."

"But you'd be my idiot." Tyler couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Julie sighed. "Um, there was kind of another reason I never told you anything. I was gonna wait until that day when we might have…tied the knot?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…but I might have to throw that plan out the window. Now that you've…you know, for the first time, you'll probably want to do it again. I'd understand if you'd want relief or something. I mean I-"

"What are you crazy? After what was essentially a proposal?"

"But-" This time, Tyler was the one to cut Julie off with a kiss. "Jule, I'd wait forever for you." Needless to say, Julie was completely stunned. She stared at him, mouth agape until her mind could accept it. Once it did, tears started streaming down her face once more. Not tears of pain, but of joy. She locked her lips with Tyler's, thanking whoever it was that was watching over her. Not only had she admitted the one thing she couldn't, but she also secured her future with the only man she had ever loved. As much as she hated to admit it, she really would have to thank her mother.

Just around the corner, Ferrah smiled to herself. "I love it when a plan comes together."


End file.
